


Secret

by allpowerfullou



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Accidental Plot, Aged-Up Character(s), Bachelor Auction, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Unspecified Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong has a really great job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bachelor Number Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430060) by [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya). 



“Mr. Bang,” Junhong stuttered, head peeking into the room and forcing his gaze to fall on the man’s feet, “The auction is starting in twenty minutes, I’m going to need you to follow me.”

The older man didn’t look up from what he was doing, ignoring him completely as his thick fingers continued to tie his bowtie. His jaw was perfectly set, eyes dark and heavy as he gazed at the assistant in the mirror. Junhong’s stomach twisted, was that a fucking smirk?

Somewhere behind the younger man, he could hear someone screaming in the hallway, probably about some last minute things that needed to be tied up, and his gaze briefly flickered in their direction before he looked back at the now standing brunet. 

“I’m guessing you’re my escort for the evening?” his voice was like thick like oil, words sliding off his tongue without the slightest bit of hesitance, the deep baritone sending shivers straight down Junhong’s spine.

He had worked at the event hall for most of his high school years, so Junhong was all too used to older men coming on to him, and he never really minded it. They were easy to brush off, a quiet laugh and dusting of pink to his cheeks and they were gone. The moment he seemed interested, they turned the other way. All they wanted was a big chase, but with the man beside him, arm sneaking around his waist, Junhong felt almost out of control. Almost.

“Mr. Bang,” he warned, not as threatening as he hoped, but he still managed to wriggle out of his vice grip.

Bang Yongguk was a man known for a lot of things. Mostly being really wealthy, smart, and attractive. So attractive. Like, persay, “Choi Junhong’s celebrity crush since he was eleven” attractive. Just being near the shorter man made his knees a little weak, but they were both professionals, and Junhong knew that he needed to keep his shit together despite the near uncontrollable urge to lie down on a counter and beg for Yongguk to fuck him. The thought alone had the blond’s cheeks heating up and left him swallowing thickly. 

SIlently, he basked in the closeness between the two of them, his inner horny teenger noting every single minute detail, the way his hair moved when he stepped, his eyeliner, perfect and thick, his plush, slightly chapped lips; while the adult on the outside looked impassive, winding Yongguk through the building to leave him in the room with all the other bachelors. 

It was quite a sight really, some of the most powerful single men in the country were all small talking in a large room about things like money and the stock market and whatever else wealthy guys talk about. It never seemed to hold Junhong’s interest, he never really cared about their personalities anyway. All they were to him was a nice view for several hours until he could clock out, go home, and eat leftovers on the couch in his boxers. 

 

The events were always slow to start, the wealthier they were, the more likely they were going to be “fashionably” late. Or, as Daehyun preferred to say, an even larger pain in his ass. And it was true. People were needy. Wealthy people who seemed to have everything anyone could want, were the neediest. Junhong didn’t even directly interact with the donors, and he still knew that they were near impossible. It seemed that all they wanted was big recognition for being nice and donating, and personally, he thought they all were full of shit. But he didn’t get paid to have opinions.

Instead, he pursed his lips and tried to relax his body enough that he didn’t look like a twenty year old who had managed to score a gig swooning over hot rich guys on a monthly occasion. 

“Junhongie, is everyone in the room? All the donors are here, and we need to start,” Minah asked while tugging her skirt into place. 

“Yep, everyone is present and looking mighty dapper if I say so myself,” he retorted in his best English accent, even going far enough to twist his invisible mustache between two fingers.

The woman lost all self control as she folded in on herself laughing, carefree and loud causing a few of the bachelors to gaze her way in mild interest.

“You’re going to kill me one day, oh my god,’ she finally managed to say, keeping herself from falling into another fit of giggles. 

“I mean, I can’t just be pretty. I have to have something to offer as well,” he retorted, standing up a little straighter as he nonchalantly mocked the men in the room without any of them catching on. 

Minah shook her head, putting a hand up in defeat as she turned and walked away. Even from down the hall he could hear her giggling to herself. He mentally patted himself on the back, doing a little shimmy in accomplishment as he tugged out his phone to check the time. His job was basically to corral the men, send them towards the stage, bring them back, so on so forth. There wasn’t really much to do once the event actually started. and the men seemed to get the hang of it. 

“We’re not all pretty idiots, you know,” Junhong jumped a little, looking at his phone’s screen to see the reflection of the culprit. 

A sly faced Yongguk stood behind him, nursing a drink and smiling like a fox who caught the chicken. 

“But most of you do lack common sense,” the blond offered as he turned to face the man, “And stop smiling, it ruins your whole vibe.”

Yongguk let his head fall back as he laughed, deep and full bellied, eyes twinkling as they locked with his own. 

“For someone who was trying his best not to swoon all over me earlier, you sure are full of snide comments,” the latter could feel his face heating up, as Yongguk once again grinned at him, more controlled but still soul crushingly cute.  
—  
“I wasn’t swooning, it wa—” Junhong’s explanation was cut short as Yongguk got a serious look on his face, nodding to someone behind the boy.

“I hate to interrupt,” he began, “But aren’t you supposed to be escorting us to the stage right now?”

“Fuck,” he hissed, grabbing the older by the sleeve and getting the other thirty men to pay enough attention him to shove them all in the right direction, internally cursing that he got so side tracked and distracted that he almost missed the most important part of his job. 

 

Luckily enough for him, the rest of the night went off without a hitch, blatantly ignoring the bachelors and instead choosing to play dumb games on his phone and harass the food staff. Once all the guys were onstage wooing the horny women in the crowd, his job got very boring. 

He had three green bubbles left and two baby pandas left to save on his level of Panda Pop when the phone was jerked out of his hand, causing Junhong to follow with an indignant squawk. 

"I'm on my last life, I need that back!" his reached out, trying to steal the phone away from Himchan who very easily held it out of reach.

"Yoo is about to get sold, come watch with me!"

"What? Yoo? What are you even talking about?" he struggled to form coherent thoughts, brain too concerned about how Himchan's thumb was accidentally aiming a bubble completely out of frame. 

The elder groaned, turning the screen off on Junhong's phone in an attempt to get his attention, "Yoo Youngjae. Twenty-six. Great ass. Super smart. One of the bachelors! He's getting bid on right now, and you have to come watch with me. I feel like a loser oogling over him alone!" 

Junhong groaned, body going limp in protest, fighting against the other, but it was futile really. He was bored senseless, and Youngjae did have a great ass. He was curious about the guy's type anyway. 

They weaved their way through the curtains, finally ending up on the right side of the stage near the standing bachelors. By now, the crowd seemed to be cheering about something they missed, as Youngjae beamed into the crowd, Minah doing her best to pump up the audience completely. It was a little chaotic and confusing, Junhong not quite sure what was happening because this wasn't exactly the usual routine by any means, but he pursed his lips and tried to focus. 

"I did," Youngjae sounded so confident, the smile clear in his voice, "He's right there." 

"He," Himchan repeated under his breath, "I totally called it. Straight guys don't have asses like that."

"Hyung, shut up, who is he pointing at?" Junhong was practically on his tippy toes, straining his neck to see the guy. 

The spotlight was searching as well, before it finally found Daehyun? And there he was, jaw dropped, shock written all over his features as he agreed to whatever it was Youngjae was talking about before he showed up. 

"Oh, my god. Next time we go out for drinks, we have to find out where the fuck that came from," Himchan mumbled, almost to himself before he pulled his eyes from the scene and turned towards Junhong, who shared his thoughts.

Junhong nodded in agreement, grabbing Himchan's elbow to lead him from their hiding spot into the back where the bachelors would be shuffled soon, "Wait, you don't even work tonight, why are you even here?"

It was a late realization, mostly because he was caught off guard during his game, but Himchan was definitely off tonight. That he was positive of. 

The elder shrugged, looking around as if he was going to find their friend sucking face with some billionaire around any corner, "Daehyun cancelled dinner, and I was already dressed up. Where else would I go?"

 

Things were anticlimactic after that, and Junhong was more than happy to climb into the back seat of the black car once his shift had finally ended. He had changed out of his uniform already, opting for the more casual look of jeans and a sweatshirt, which Yongguk seemed to appreciate too, because he eagerly leaned over to kiss the younger's cheek and rest a hand on his thigh. The blond rolled his eyes, crossing his ankles to make more room for them both.

"Is this what took you so long?" Yongguk asked, clearly amused.

"Listen, you may like to be dressed up all the time, but I am a simpler man than you are, Mr. Bang," he was already tugging out his phone to finish his game of Panda Pop that Himchan had rudely interrupted. 

"I'm just as simple as you are. Plus, I think you like me in a suit more than anyone," the darkness of the car wasn't enough to hide his blush from his boyfriend, causing the older to laugh and pluck the phone out of Junhong's hands. He grabbed the younger's chin, tugging it to face him as he stole a brief kiss, noting the way his eyelids fluttered shut. "You should definitely take me to work with you more often. It's cute when you pretend you don't wake me up with blowjobs."

"Yongguk, you're a horny piece of shit, oh my god. When is your date so you can get out of my face?" he laughs and gave up his attempt to to distance himself, letting his boyfriend tug him against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote half of this, and then i read yaya's (andnowforyaya pls check her out if you havent but you probably have bc who hasnt lets be real) and so i really liked hers and was like "yo i can make what i have of mine fit into her little universe she had for the fic" so i ghetto rigged my own little plot and ending and kinda sorta did like a banglo pov of it bc it fit and it was cute and this is what i managed to do and yes im sorry okay enjoy


End file.
